Fujoshi No Me
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Obrolan gaje antara Hinata dan Sakura yang merupakan teman akrab sesama fujoshi.
**Fujoshi No Me**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Hinata POV, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD Amuradul, Dll.**

Di depan restaurant kecil, aku turun dari motor matic merah-ku seraya melepas helm hitam yang membungkus kepalaku. Aku menatap jam tangan ungu yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. "Sakura udah datang belum ya."

Aku memasukan rambut biru donkerku kedalam jaket merah dan memasang hoodie berbulu putih nan lembut di kepalaku. Sneaker biru donker yang senada dengan warna celana pencil-ku menapakkan langkah kedalam restaurant tersebut.

Restaurant yang bagus, walaupun kecil dan minimalis, restoran ini memang begitu terkenal karena tempatnya didesain demikian rupa agar terlihat menarik dan terasa nyaman. Selain itu harganya terbilang cukup murah.

"Hinata!"

Suara yang familiar di telingaku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Terlihat wanita cantik berambut merah muda sebahu dengan dua jepit merah berjajar di poni miring kirinya, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sweater merah muda yang dipakainya terlihat kebesaran ditubuh rampingnya.

Aku menghampiri wanita tersebut. "Sakura! Sudah lama? Maaf ya aku telat."

Sakura tersenyum manis padaku. "Kalem aja kali! Aku juga baru nyampe."

"Lama nggak ketemu! Apa kabar?" Aku duduk dibangku depan Sakura agar kami berhadap-hadapan.

"Baik donk! Lagi seger-segernya malah! Cuma dompet aja yang rada sakit." Sakura tersenyum meringis.

Aku tergelak. "Aku juga. Ini baru tengah bulan tapi uangku sudah menipis."

"Kau pasti kebanyakan baca online dan download doujin ya-oi, makanya boros tuh kuota." Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

Aku meniringkan kepalaku. "Kau sedang membicarakan diri sendiri kan?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu?"

Selain teman sejak SMP, Aku dan Sakura memang teman yang sama-sama penyuka cerita romantisme sesama lelaki alias homo atau lebih dikenal 'Ya-oi' dan One True Pairing kami juga sama yakni Rivaille Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger dari anime Shingeki No Kyojin -fandom-sebelah- yang fenomenal.

Aku tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau sudah pesan makanan?"

"Udah, kau juga udah aku pesenin."

"Pesen apa?"

"Yang murah aja, paket ayam.." Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Ou! Thanks!"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Pst! Kemarin aku download doujin RiRen terbaru loh!"

"Hee~ apa judulnya? Siapa tahu aku udah baca."

Sakura mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekatkan kepalaku, dengan antusias aku mendekat padanya. "Pst! Pst! Pst!"

"Wow!" Aku menatap Sakura kagum. "Judul yang berbahaya! Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Rivaille dan Eren melakukan *Biiip* lalu *Biiip* di *Biiip* kemudian *Biiip* *Biiip* *Biiip*! Si Rivaille agresif dan OOC banget! Ah pokoknya greget banget deh!" Sakura sangat antusias menjelasakan adegan-adegan yang tak lulus sensor tersebut.

"Gilaaaa~! Ngeri banget dengernya!" seruku menatap horror Sakura yang tersenyum kecil padaku. "Tapi minta donk!" Aku tersenyum mesum sambil memberikan flashdisk dari saku jaketku.

"Aku gak bawa laptop, lewat bluetooth aja! Lagipula aku menyimpannya di handphone."

Aku menatap Sakura heran. "Kau menyimpannya di handphone? Gimana kalau ada orang yang mainin handphone kamu?"

"Aman kok! Aku mematikan handphoneku saat kerja dan aku gak kenal dekat dengan orang-orang yang satu kost-an denganku. Otomatis mereka gak mungkin minjem handphone-ku!" jelas Sakura dengan santainya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti seraya mengeluarkan handphone-ku. "Nih! Ke handphone ini aja!"

Sakura menerima handphone tersebut sambil menatapku heran. "Kau ganti handphone lagi?"

"Nggak." Aku menyahut santai.

"Kemarin-kemarin handphone-mu bukan yang ini." Sakura menggeser kunci layar kemudian menyalakan bluetooth.

Aku merongoh saku jaketku lagi. "Maksudmu ini?" Aku mengacungkan handphone lamaku.

"Cieee. Sok gaya handphoe dua! Pacar gak punya!" cibir Sakura seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

Aku tergelak cukup keras. "Handphone itu khusus untuk fujoshi dan anime. Lihat aja isinya! Gak ada aplikasi BBM dan yang lainnya, hanya ada browser mini buat maen ke media sosial dengan akun palsuku." Aku cengar-cengir aneh menjelaskannya.

"Dasar!" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya lagi seraya memberikan handphone-ku. "Ternyata kau lebih lihai dariku."

"Hahahahaha." Kami tergelak.

"Ne Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melihat ada orang gay atau lesbi di dekatmu? Bahkan kenal denganmu?" Sakura memulai percakapan baru.

"Biasa aja, bersikap ramah.. itu hidup dia, aku nggak suka mencampuri hidup orang lain." Aku menjawab sekenanya sambil melihat-lihat file yang Sakura kirim di handphoneku.

"Aku juga begitu." Sakura membenarkan. "Terus, menurutmu.. Lesbi-Gay-Biseksual-Transgender alias LGBT itu takdir atau pilihan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan keduanya. Takdir itu tidak ada. Well aku skeptis kalau ada yang memilih jadi ' _public enemy_ ' dengan segala kesulitannya. Dan pilihan? Jadi hetero itu lebih mudah diterima di masyarakat daripada homo. Mereka yang memiliki orientasi berbeda sering dipersulit segala sesuatunya, misalnya dipandang rendah oleh masyarakat. Menurutmu apa orang yang memiliki orientasi berbeda itu masokis dan sangat ingin kehidupannya sulit?"

"Hmmm. Menurutku tidak."

"Yeah! Kalau mereka bisa memilih, mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk hidup yang mudah tanpa hambatan. Intinya, LGBT itu bukan takdir dan pilihan.. melainkan variasi dari kehidupan." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kukira takdir.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk dagunya. "Takdir tak ada? Kenapa kau tak percaya takdir?"

"Hahaha. Kalau memang segala sesuatu yang terjadi sudah diatur oleh takdir. Kenapa masih ada sistem dosa dan pahala serta istilah surga dan neraka?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hoo. Kepercayaan kita beda ternyata."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kemarin aku baca di sebuat forum, 'Dengan disahkannya pro LGBT dan kampanye pro LGBT yang semakin terbuka, tidak mustahil kedepannya hal ini akan menjadi salah satu kepunahan manusia.' Menurutmu gimana?"

"Pro LGBT bukan berarti mendukung orientasi seksualnya apalagi menganjurkan atau mengajak orang lain untuk menjadi LGBT. Pro LGBT bermaksud memberikan pemahaman bahwa LGBT tidak seburuk stigma yang dituduhkan. Mereka juga berhak menjalani hidupnya tanpa diskriminasi." Sakura menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Jumlah LGBT di dunia ini kurang dari 4%, benar-benar gak signifikan dibanding dengan 96% yang rajin bikin anak. Lagipula _problem_ bumi bukan kekurangan orang tapi kebanyakan orang. Harusnya poligini dengan banyak anak yang dilarang, maksimal 2 anak aja."

"Yeah kau benar, lagipula yang mengancam kelestarian spesies itu bukan LGBT tapi perang, global warming, virus dan kebodohan disertai fanatik. Hahaha."

"Fanatik pad-"

Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia mengguncang bahuku sambil memandangku penuh isyarat.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

Sakura mengisyaratkan agar aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dagunya. Aku langsung melihat kebelakangku. Dari pintu masuk, terlihat dua orang pria tampan masuk kedalam restaurant. Seorang pria raven berwajah stoic masuk dengan raut malas bersama pria pirang berwajah manis. Pria pirang jabrik tersebut terlihat sedang mengomeli si pria stoic. Mereka duduk tepat di meja yang berlokasi disamping kami.

Sakura mencolek lenganku. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada Sakura seraya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Hei." Sakura merendahkan suaranya. "Menurutku mereka gay."

Hick! Hick! Hick!

Aku langsung cegukan karena terkejut mendengar bisikan Sakura. "Apa yang -hick!- kau katakan -hick!- Saku -hick!-"

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan reaksiku. "Kau cegukan!"

"Aku -hick!- harus meminum sesuatu -hick!- agar cegukanku -hick!- berhenti. Kenapa pesanan -hick!- belum juga datang? Lama -hick!- sekali!" Aku merengut karena cegukanku tak mau berhenti dan tak ada minuman.

"Silahkan." Sakura menyodorkan handphone 5 inchi-nya padaku.

Aku melotot menatap layar handphone tersebut.

Gluk!

Cegukanku berhenti karena meminum ludahku sendiri.

Aku mengusap dadaku lega sekaligus heran. "Hoohh. Cegukanku akhirnya berhenti?!"

"Yeyyy! Hahahaha." Sakura tergelak sangat keras. "Kekuatan pose hot OTP memang beda!"

Aku ikut tergelak dengan raut bingung.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan datang dan kami menikmati makan malam kami dengan khidmat. Sungguh hari yang indah, selain bertemu teman lama yang selairan, kami juga cuci mata dan cuci pikiran dari lelah dan penatnya dunia kerja.

 **Oshimai**

 **-Omake-**

Ckit!

Motorku berhenti di sebuah rumah besar, di pagarnya tertulis plang 'Menerima Kost Putri'. Sakura turun dari motorku seraya merapikan rambutnya.

" _Arigatou_ Hinata!"

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Kalem aja."

" _By the way_ , soal yang tadi.."

Aku menatap Sakura heran. "Soal apa?"

"Menurutmu diantara pria tadi, siapa yang uke?!" sakura tersenyum mesum.

"Hahahahaha." Aku tergelak di kawasan perumahan yang sangat sepi tersebut. "Menurutku yang pendiam."

"Hee~ menurutku si pirang, dia terlihat cerewet dan wajahnya manis, pasti si raven suka ngerjain dia biar dia tersipu atau marah!"

Aku mendelik Sakura seraya tersenyum jahat, lebih tepatnya meyeringai. "Bukankah lebih greget si pendiam yang uke? Diluar kelihatan dingin dan jutek, di dalam suka posisi dibawah dan tersipu! Sebaliknya juga untuk si pirang yang terlihat ramah, aslinya _sadistic_. Hahahaha."

Sakura tampak berpikir keras. "Kau benar juga!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah sudahlah, sudah larut. Aku masuk dulu ya!"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Sakura membuka pintu pagar seraya masuk.

Aku menstater motorku. "Oke!" sahutku dihiasi senyum ramah seraya melajukan motor menuju kostan-ku yang cukup jauh dari kostan Sakura.

 **(** **눈** **̭** **눈** **) Note:**

Hai kembali lagi bersama saya dengan cerita gaje ini. Hahaha.

Cerita ini diangkat dari kisah saya bersama teman saya saat bertemu minggu lalu dan sedikit tambahan bumbu-bumbu biar lebih gurih. Hahaha. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan.

Buat fujoshi, apakah ada diantara kalian yang mengalami ini? Suka uke and seme yang kayak gimana? Ah sudahlah lupakan :v

Buat yang gak tahu seme uke dan istilah lainnya, tanya aja sama mbah gugel :v

Thanks udah mau baca, baik itu meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak.

See you next time. (^-^)/


End file.
